Connection
by Sophia22
Summary: Following the last episode of season 2. Andrea and Michonne find the group and Rick has a heart to heart with Andrea. Please leave comments let me know how you like it I no hate.


As Rick walked away the rest of the group sat thinking of the speech he had just made they all sat quietly thinking of the words he spoke. The words playing over and over in their minds. Rick stood a few feet away from the cover they were using to hide themselves. He stood waiting for whatever noise they had heard in the woods to show it's face. He stood next to a tree that looked worse for wear almost split from lightning the top was bent so far he was amazing it was still standing. T-Dog had his eyes on Rick in case Rick got ambushed by walkers. The noise in the woods started to appear closer the rustle of the leaves and the snap of the twigs grew louder and louder. Rick saw something moving definitely not an animal he thought. Rick looked up at T-Dog T-Dog only nodded then looked at the rest of the group and then to Daryl. Daryl stood up grabbed his crossbow and walked to the opening waiting and willing to fire at a moment's notice. Lori held Carl to her standing next to them was Carol and Beth waiting to expect the worse. The figure in the woods was getting closer Rick raised his gun ready for what may come. He stood holding in front of him when he then saw the figure it was Andrea. They both looked at one another with surprise on their faces. Daryl put down his crossbow Glenn asked him what was going on what was it Daryl replied that it was Andrea and someone. The whole group sighed in relief.

Daryl answered Glenn the only way he knew best "Hell man how should I know"

Glenn looked at Daryl "who is with Andrea?" else. The whole group sighed in relief.

Glenn started towards where Andrea and Rick stood when Daryl sensing that this two or three needed to talk stopped him and said "Let Rick talk to her we will greet her and her new found fried for to this little lovely family soon enough"

Glenn replied "ok" and walked over to Maggie sitting in front of the fire with her family and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. Daryl returned to the opposite side of the fire putting down his crossbow.

T-Dog looked at Andrea "Are u ok? We saw u go down we thought u were dead for sure.

Andrea looked up "Yea I'm fine little tired but all good thought I was a goner myself if it hadn't been for Michonne here. Thanks"

T-Dog nodded then returned to keep watch on the surrounding areas

Rick saw what looked like three figures behind her but couldn't make out what or who it was.

Andrea looked at Rick and saw that he was wondering about who was with her she said "This is Michonne she saved my life back in the woods" as Michonne stepped forward she pulled off her hood and Rick saw what the two figures behind her was "Fuck Walkers" he said to himself he looked and noticed the chains.

He then said "Hello I'm Rick do u plan on staying with our group?" Michonne replied "if u will have me I have heard a few things and heard u had a good group her"

Rick nodded and said "yes we do but need to get rid of those things first"

Michonne nodded then turned and cut their heads off with one swoop. Rick was little taking back. Michonne then turned and finally said "Sorry but they came in handy lots of times"

Andrea then looked at Rick with a smile "ohh thanks for waiting up by the way"

Rick started to say something but was cut short before he could begin to talk "I was joking I know u probably couldn't hear me or even see me for that matter there was a lot going on" "But I did bring u a gift" She took off the bag of guns from her shoulder and dropped them to the ground in front of him.

Rick looked down "the guns how in the world did u find those and manage to carry them all the way here?

Andrea looked at him "so u think I can't handle myself?" rolled her eyes "go figure"

Andrea then turned to Michonne and said "come on I'll introduce u to everyone" They started towards the group when Rick called out to Andrea she turned to look at him "I need to talk to u for a minute before anything else please"

Andrea looked at Michonne "sorry u go ahead and introduce yourself u will get a warm welcome I'm sure" Michonne nodded "sure"

Andrea walked towards Rick stood in front of him with her hands on her hips "what's up? Where's Shane?" knowing that Shane would be somewhere helping keep watch but not seeing him was a little unusual.

Rick looked at Andrea "Well first things first thank you for bringing the guns and plus I wasn't implying that you cannot handle yourself I know that you very much are able to do that."

She rolled her eyes at the tone of voice in which he had said it like he was irritated with her which only irritated him more but she replied "thank you" anyway and waited on him to answer her of her questions.

Rick looked off into the night "Shane's dead" he looked at her to gauge her reaction and it was just as he thought surprise,anger,disappointment,and sadness was all over her face. Andrea not knowing what happened was wondering in the back of her mind if Rick had killed Shane or was it something else. Thinking this she asked Rick "how did Shane die?"

Andrea could see the muscle in Ricks jaw jump "I killed him" he said softly like he was hurting to say the words. Andrea felt a swoop of emotion come on her she was mad and before she knew it she raised her voice "what do u mean u killed him? What happen you just killed your best friend in cold blood or what? Rick stepped closer to her "no and yes I was protecting myself he came after me he was going to kill me I did what I had to do and if you don't believe that than tough because I'm going to tell you what I told them if you don't like the way I lead things then you can leave at any time. And also just a heads up we are all infected Jenner told me at the cdc that no matter how we die if it's not a head shot we will all become one of those things. So u might as well say your peace now get it over with. Because after this it's my way or no way I can't have someone riding my back all the time.

Andrea was getting more a more upset thinking about all that was said "or what u going to kill me too? And how in the world are we all infected?"

Rick trying to stay as claim as possible "look I had no choice u saw how he was plus there was shit u don't even know about and you could just leave I'm not asking you to stay for my sake or anyone else's. You can try your hand at this u don't know what it's like trying to keep your family safe and keep your humanity with shit like this walking around then you find out your wife is going to have a baby and the baby's not even yours and to add the icing on the cake you have someone questioning you and watching u and only waiting for u to fail I guess it is in the air or something I don't know I just know we all are infected."

Andrea thinking about all that was said thinking about all that was said knowing that Shane had gotten a little out of hand with something's that he said and thinking about how obsessed he was about Lori and thinking if she was in Ricks place how she would be able to handle it and knowing she only added as far as making things worse. She started to actually feel bad for him she almost felt pity for him she knew he was a good guy he was only trying to do what's right she thought.

Rick was leaning against the tree waiting on a reply thinking about the first time he met Andrea when finally Andrea spoke "do you want me leave?" her voice was lower he could tell she had been thinking and may have realized his side for once.

Rick stood forward looked at her and spoke softly "No I don't want you to leave if nothing else u are a good shot we need you here with us but I just can't have anyone on my back all the time do u understand?" looking at her out the corner of his eyes. Andrea replied "yes I understand but look…" before she could finish he asked "have u ever met someone u never seen before in your life and had a connection with them you don't know why or how but you know there is something there don't know what exactly but something?"

Andrea looked at him confused "umm I guess so never really thought about it much. What does this have to do with anything?"

Rick looked at her in the eyes she felt like he was reading her soul "well …." He thought for a second took a deep breath "first time I saw u I felt something gun in my face and all" Andrea smiled almost chuckled at the thought of the way she pointed a gun to his face the first time they met. "I felt a connection with u when we were in the store together when u were talking about your sister that was the first time I smiled since this began it was…it was like there was nothing else in the world but u and me" he smiled and gave a little laugh "I actually forgot that there was anything else for a few seconds kind of like old friends or something maybe it was just me".

Andrea stood thinking taking all he said in and what he was trying to say and why. The only think she said at the moment was "ok …..I would like to stay if possible ….and I'm sorry I shouldn't have been on your back so much I feel horrible about it".

Rick said softly "yeah well if things were switched I can't say I wouldn't have been the same way guess that's just how it is. Guess we should get back to the group I know you're tired you should sleep".

Rick moved to pick up the guns when Andrea called out his name "It's not just you there is something I felt it too funny I actually forgot too it was like had stopped just for us and I wouldn't say quite old friends but more of a man picking up a woman in a department store." They both gave a little chuckle to that which he replied "smooth" Rick looked up notice the tree was blocking anyone from seeing them. They looked at one another in the eyes Rick moved in closer to her and said "just like time had stopped for us right? Just like now?"

He leaned in to kiss her she didn't stop him. She wanted him to kiss her. She closed her eyes. He put his hands on her waist pulled her in close their bodies met. He moved his hand to her back the other to the back of her neck. They stopped only long enough to look at each other. She put her hand on his cheek and leaned to kiss him again she opened her mouth to let his tongue met hers. He leaned her against the tree. His arms around her made her feel safe somehow. She let out a soft moan feeling almost almost like she was in love for the first time. He started to kiss her neck she ran her hands in his hair. He went to kiss her lips again her lips were soft she bit the bottom of his lip which only made him want her more he pulled her into him as close as they could get. They both wanted to but was the wrong place wrong time. He stopped pulled away from her a little put his forehead on hers looked at her in the eyes and said "I can't" she replied "I know"

He pulled away from her completely looked at her "you should try and sleep"

Andrea smiled "yes sir"

Rick smiled back looked her up and down as she was walking away "good night princess"

Andrea chuckled turned around and said "good night boss man"


End file.
